The present invention relates to a faucet handle assembly in which the attachment of the handle to the faucet operating valve is concealed. This is done both to prevent vandalism and to improve the decorative appearance of the handle assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,468 and 4,961,443 are typical of faucet handle assemblies in which the operating valve attachment is concealed.
The present invention is particularly advantageous in that not only does it provide for a concealed attachment, but also provides an assembly in which the handle and hub decorative configuration, as well as an escutcheon configuration if used, may be changed to provide different decorative faucet styles.